Truth
by PieAnnamay07
Summary: Quil gives Claire a present for her tenth birthday that she'll never forget. Completed.


Disclaimer – I don't own the characters of the Twilight series.

Summary – Quil gives Claire a present for her tenth birthday that she'll never forget.

.oOOo.

A/N – This is a sort of sequel to Playgrounds and Porch Swings, although, like PPS, it can probably also be read on its own. I had this idea for a while, now, and I finally got the time to write it down.

Quil's POV.

.oOOo.

Truth

It was finally here – Claire's tenth birthday. I had decided, a long time ago, that I would tell her today. I had cleared it with her parents, and although they still thought that she was a little young, they assured me that I could tell her the truth. All about what I was, and, most important of all, about what role she played in my life. And the role I played in hers. I would keep it simple – no talking about love and the devotion that I had for her. A protector, a friend, a brother… and eventually, a lover – if that was what she decided.

I got out of my truck and headed to the door of her house. I knew, from experience, that she would be practically bouncing off the walls.

"Quil! Quil! Quil! Quil! You're here! You're here! It's today, it's today! I'm ten today!" Claire's excited squeals filled my ears, and I smiled. She was so precious.

"Oh, really?" I asked, pretending to be confused. "I don't remember hearing about that."

"No, Quil!" Claire protested. "I told you about it last week, and the week before that, and the week before that. I've been telling you about it since forever."

Forever, huh? I wondered to myself. I supposed, for a now ten year old, that talking about it for the past four months would count as forever.

The smile wouldn't leave my face as I lifted her up and spun her around. I knew she loved it when I did that.

Claire laughed, clinging to me for support. "You're so fun, Quil! You're the coolest big brother ever!"

My chest swelled with pride. She thought I was the coolest big brother, ever. That meant a lot.

"Hey, Claire-bear," I said, running my fingers gently through her hair. "I have a really important secret to tell you, but you have to promise, no matter what, to not tell anyone."

"A secret?" Claire questioned, clearly interested.

I nodded. "Yeah, a secret. Do you want to hear it?"

Claire smiled. "I want to!"

"I also have to show you something," I continued.

"Okay. Is it part of my present?" Claire asked hopefully.

"Yeah," I smiled at her.

I brought her toward the forest. "Don't worry, I won't let any monsters get you."

"I know you won't, Quil." Claire said quietly. She suddenly didn't sound like a ten year old anymore – she sounded much older.

I took a deep breath to steady myself. It was now or never.

"Do you remember the legends that I told you about a long time ago, Claire?" I asked, hoping she did, so I wouldn't have to repeat them over again.

"About the werewolves?"

I nodded, my throat suddenly going dry. What if she didn't want me after this? A million thoughts swirmed through my head at once, making it imposible to think about one at a time.

"Well, what if I told you that they were all true?" I questioned.

"That would be really awesome, Quil! We could meet them!" Claire said excitedly.

That hadn't been the reaction that I was expecting. Could she really just understand? Then, I remembered that she was only ten, and she would believe anything. Well, I would show her that I wasn't messing around with her, even if she already believed me.

"I need you to stay here, Claire. I'll be right back, I promise." I promised, locking my eyes with her's for a second before disappearing behind a tree.

I quickly took off my clothes, then felt myself phasing. My chocolate brown paws hit the ground with a quiet 'thud', and I slowly peaked around the tree. Claire was standing exactly where I left her, looking around curiously. I went forward slowly, not wanting to scare her.

"Qu-Quil?" Claire whispered, looking in my eyes. It was always the eyes, I reminded myself. I nodded. "How did you do that?"

I lowered my head, regreting the fact that I couldn't talk in this form. Claire's hands were suddenly on my face, tracing around my eye's and down my neck. It felt good. She continued to pet me, and I let her, content to just let what happen, happen. I knew, without a doubt, that Claire would never forget her tenth birthday.


End file.
